AfterMath
by AlicezanderLee
Summary: What happened to Edward during his transformation? How did he react to the change? Why were Carlisle and Edward able to change Rose? How did Rose react to her transformation? This is a story over that short amount of time. DO NOT OWN! ALL S. Meyers.
1. My personal Hell

**Okay guys this is a little different than what I normally write and I'm using as a writing exercise so please don't get angry with me.**

Edward POV

"Make it stop, Make it stop" I screamed at full volume but no matter what I it didn't calm the fire. Now I didn't know how long I had been burning but the fire had been raging for what seemed like an eternity, but at the rate it was going I would be burning for a while still. Something cold touched my burning hand but the person didn't complain of burning. The 'presence' as I'll call it was around me a lot but left occasionally. I knew when it was there because I could sense the eyes and I always heard him speaking but some things were weird to speak out loud. He was right next to me at the moment. "Kill Me! Kill Me Please" I begged with every inch of my soul. I would take Hell one-hundred times over this.

"I already have" He spoke softly in a voice that showed no pain, torture, or suffering, I hated that he wasn't suffering. The voice was beautiful which made me think of an angel but it was deeper so I knew it was a man, the amount of sympathy he showed made me think it was the devil come to greet me. The fire began to smolder and cool around my hands and feet, as it intensified at my heart. The angel walked away because the whole 'being watched' feeling went away. "I hope he survives I couldn't take it if I got the dosage wrong, and killed another. I mean, I didn't want to cut him as deeply as I did but the way Hazel got through half of the transformation and her heart quit early almost killed me." What does he mean dosage, and who's Hazel, these questions surged my head for a bit but eventually went back to the raging fire scorching, and charring my heart. "When he wakes up if he does, I hope he doesn't react badly I couldn't fight him. With the newborn strength and speed, plus I only have half the true power because I'm 'vegetarian'" he chuckled which was a little calming but still starting to irritate me because I was still burning in my own personal hell. The pain was starting to dull more and more but I was frightened more than anything else, as I opened my eyes, to see myself dead because of Spanish Influenza with my mother and father, but unlike them I wasn't pure so they would be in heaven watching me burn forever. I slowly opened my eyes to be blinded by a dozen bright white lights on a polished ceiling. I allowed my eyes to adjust and looked closer; the ceiling was polished copper slightly green with age. It was very nice in color but I could see every nick, chip, scratch, and hammer mark on it. Then my eyes traveled to the wall which was a clean white plaster but it was perfect no shadows to imperfections just the slight grainy texture. The floor was a pale wood with a thick and dark grain, maybe oak. I sat up and saw every particle, every piece of dust in the air move around me making me a bit claustrophobic. The small window let in a small amount of light but allowed me to look out into the open space outside. I saw plain white clouds on the miraculous sky that was purpler than I remember. Then I decided I could stand the fire almost completely gone from my body only remaining as a dull burn in the back of my throat. I jumped off the table I had been laying on noticing the perfectly smooth texture of the tabletop and the dark cherry finish of it. I never felt my feet hit the floor but I heard and ear shattering crack and looked down to see my feet go through the floor's two inch thick floor boards that shattered and splintered around my ankles. "I believe he is finally awake" I heard the angel's voice as well as slight footfalls that got louder and louder. "Well, well Edward" There was a pale, blonde, man about twenty years old who had piercing gold eyes and dark circles underneath them that looked like he hadn't slept in days. How did he know my name I had never seen him before in my life. He began to walk closer and my mind went crazy. 'Run away, get out of here' was going through my head, but I crouched down which was not one of my normal actions. "Great" the man said but his lips didn't move. He continued to move closer and I did something I never expected I growled, I mean a deep growl from the bottom of my chest. "Edward" He walked closer so I backed up, he moved faster and I continued to back up until I felt the wall behind me. "Relax," Why was he talking to me I didn't even know him and how did he know my name.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly but my voice sounded off it was less rough and more musical like his.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," He walked closer and I stood up a little.

"Why am I here?"

"You were dying of Spanish Influenza, so I brought you here and changed you"

"Changed me into what?" I was confused.

"Oh, nothing special just a creature of the night, and a monster, like me" His lips didn't move again.

"What did you do to me?" I screamed.

"Edward, you are now a vampire as am I" He paused and I sank to the floor. "I have walked the earth for about three centuries, and have learned to survive without killing."

"So I have to drink blood now?" I asked still in shock.

"Yes," he whispered "he is very calm for a newborn, maybe he is still in control of his mind." He didn't move his lips again.

"What did you say?" I asked wanting answers.

"That, yes you will have to drink blood."

"No, after that" I paused looking at his face "You said that I was calm for a newborn and I still could control my mind" His face dropped and his eyes glazed over.

"Is that possible, I don't know, I guess it is, maybe."

"Stop doing that" I asked annoyed.

"Doing what?" He asked

"Talking without moving your lips" I responded, he should know what I'm talking about he was doing it.

"Edward I'm not talking, I'm thinking." He stopped moving his lips. "Edward, do you hear me" I nodded and looked at him like of course. "Well I am thinking right now not speaking so you can read minds, amazing"

"Carlisle can you read minds?" I asked because if all vampires could read minds why was he so shocked.

"No, only certain vampires have 'special' powers" he stopped talking again. "Now we all have our strength, speed, increased eyes sight, increased smell, and hearing, along with the venom but only some have 'special' powers." I was shocked again I was special; I mean I was always able to read people well but this was ridiculous.

"Carlisle my throat hurts" I spoke softly.

"Yes, because vampires throats burn and when they are thirsty they burn more intensely and hotter." Okay so I am just going to get used to this. "Edward would you like to look at yourself?" That's a weird question but I was scared because I thought about the burning and believed my body to look like a pile of charcoal.

"I guess" I responded getting up.

"Edward slow down, we have speed but we need to look human and going that fast isn't human." He looked at me sternly and I agreed with his thought freaking people out would be bad. I slowed down a bit. "Better" and a bit more "good" Carlisle smiled and we walked to a bedroom with a full length mirror with rod iron framing and flowers. I looked at my self and I looked different. I had thicker hair but it was the same color just more concentrated on the bronze color, my skin was always pale but now I was ghostly, and my eyes that were my favorite feature weren't their green color they were a bright blood red with black shadows under them.

"Carlisle, why am I so different." I asked shocked and staring at my eyes that looked very demonic to me.

"Well vampires have red eyes when they have human blood in their system and since you are so new you still have your blood in your system, the red will fade to black as you get more thirsty. I'm a 'vegetarian' vampire and only drink animal blood so my eyes are gold but fade to black when I am thirsty." He explained in thought form.

"So do I have to drink human blood and kill" I didn't want to be a monster but looking at myself I thought I was forever going to be one.

"No, actually I would love it if you joined me and you could be a vegetarian like me" he smiled and I relaxed.

"Thank you Carlisle"

**Okay that the first chapter, now everything is going to be in Edward POV. I hope you like it and keep reading. I would also love reviews, even if you hate it, love it, or somewhere in-between. Love ZANDER**


	2. I HATE this

**Everyone I know this is way different than normal but I think this story is special. I love everyone who is taking the time to read this and I would love suggestions.**

I hate this I was laying in my new room. I hate that I'm a monster now. He took my soul he killed me and damned me to walk this earth forever. I absolutely hate this. I haven't been able to sleep because of what I am. I can't enjoy my favorite foods because they taste like dirt now. I hate that I have to walk at like two miles an hour when I could run much faster. I hate that I can't be around people because they will tempt me. And Finally I hate that I couldn't be at my own mother's funeral and services because I was burning in Hell. Why did Carlisle have to change me? Why couldn't he change someone else? I don't want to live this way, I wanted to go back and be normal, join the army like everyone else, get married have a family but that's impossible now too. I had parts of my old life in front of me, my mothers engagement ring, my fathers tuxedo, a photo album, a diamond heart that my mother wore around her neck, and my only true belonging my memories, even if they were blurred and fuzzy. "Edward, I'm going out to hunt would you like to go?" Carlisle asked when he reached my doorway.

"No," I said flat out no emotion, I would never hunt, I would stay here forever.

"You have to hunt sometime" He thought walking away, and I knew he was right but I didn't want to believe him. I returned to my thoughts. Maybe I could kill myself for good this time. I ran as fast as I could and got the knives from the kitchen, the rope from the garage, and then a fifty gallon drum of water. If these didn't work I didn't know what I would do. I tied the only knot worth tying right now, a slipknot, and looped the other end of the rope around the ceiling beams in my room. I placed the rope around my neck after I stepped on the barrel and jumped. I closed my eyes hoping to die but it didn't work I reopened them when I hit the ground the rope closed tight around my neck but I could still breath perfectly and the other end frayed and snapped in half like thread. Well, I guess I could try the knives now. I grabbed a knife and removed my shirt. A small beam of light came through the window and hit my skin, which now glittered and shone like diamonds. That made me more furious so I took the biggest knife and drove it into my chest right where my heart should be. The knife bent and cracked like it had just hit stone, I grabbed another knife but it did the same. Damn, even knives won't work maybe I can drown myself. I jumped into the drum and put the lid on. I don't know how long I was in there but I heard Carlisle return.

"Edward, you really should hunt sometime soon. I was going to help you with your powers and then help with you r control around humans." He paused "Oh Edward, didn't you think if the noose didn't work why the water would, vampires don't have to breathe. And your skin is stronger than stone." I was beyond pissed now ready to kill and seeing red. I tore out of the barrel tearing and shredding the steel as if it were cotton. "Edward relax and let me explain" Carlisle's hand was on my shoulder his thoughts were concerned and I knew he cared.

"Okay, Shoot" I sat down looking at him I was still angry but he wasn't going to help that.

"Edward the only thing that cuts a vampire is vampire teeth or werewolf teeth, and we don't need to breathe because we don't need oxygen." I was seeing red again. "We don't even need to hunt to survive it just gets uncomfortable. Now really I'm sorry I changed you but this is what happened. Your mother was dying so she called me over and asked me one last thing before she died. She asked me to do anything in my power to keep you alive. I agreed and she passed so I took you here and change you. Now I know you would have liked a better reason to hate me but it was your mother who made my mind up for me." I stopped seeing red and his eyes were sad, I was a little more pleased that it wasn't his choice but my mother would wish this on her only son. "Edward, you have a reason in this world still I don't know what it is but it still exists." I stood up.

"Carlisle I need some air." I then took off running as fast as my legs could carry me, I ran and ran for I don't know how long but I still continued. Then the most delicious scent came across my path. I crouched and bared my teeth, the scent was a mix of fresh flowers and mint, and I followed it instinctively. As I ran the scent got stronger and stronger until I lost it completely. No I couldn't loose it I needed it. Then I saw her, she was about five foot five inches tall, with long black hair, and olive skin. She was thin but not frail and very athletic looking. I stood up and walked out to her.

"Hello ma'am. May I ask why you are here?" I was using all my charm I could and my mind was torn in two. One side telling me to take her life now the other telling me to lore her away where I wouldn't be seen.

"Oh, I can't seem to find what I'm looking for" She said standing up. "Oh my" she gasped. I still wasn't wearing a shirt smooth Masen.

"Oh, may I help you find it" I asked holding my hand out to her.

"I believe you may" she placed her petite hand in mine and her warm skin sent triggers to my brain. I couldn't stop myself I took my other hand to her neck snapping it like a twig in a mere second. Her eyes closed and I moved her head so I could see right at her jugular vein. I bit down hard quickly draining her of her blood, she tasted wonderful and my throat no longer burned as strongly. I dropped her cold lifeless body and wiped my mouth of all remaining blood. I looked down and saw what I had done; I had killed an innocent woman just because of what I am. She just wanted help and I killed her. I couldn't believe I was doing what I was doing but I ran all the way back to Chicago and to Carlisle.

"I-I-killed her" I muttered when I walked in the door dropping to my knees dry sobs ripping at my chest.

"Edward, what happened" he was concerned.

"I killed her" was all I say as sobs broke my sentences.

"Who?" Carlisle looked at me.

"I don't know." I looked up at him his eyes full of concern. "She was lost I guess, I walked up to her and asked if she needed help."

"And" He was holding to my shoulder tightly.

"She said I could help her and she touched me and I-I-I" I sobbed louder this time "killed her"

"How?"

"I snapped her neck and then drained her body all in under a minute"

"It's fine, it was an accident he gave me a hug" and walked into his study I followed.

"That's all you're going to say is 'its okay' I just killed an innocent person because I'm a monster." I screamed.

"Now you know that's not true, yes you killed her but your instincts took over, we will work on your self control and your powers from here on out until you can be around humans at all times no problem. And for now you have to hunt at least once a week." He looked up me from his book.

**Everyone this chapter is different than what I thought would have happened but it would make sense right? But the next chapter will be training Edward will need to work to be as controlled as Carlisle. Read and Review please. Love ZANDER.**


	3. It's the only way

**I wrote this chapter and decided to dedicate it to a person who read this story first and is helping me through and through with all of my stories. Thanks ****robrules**** you are awesome and please continue to rock. This takes place a few months after the last chapter.**

"Edward. Ready to go?" Carlisle called softly from downstairs I was getting used to my new life now. I now only had to hunt once a month and my eyes were no longer red but a butterscotch color.

"Yes" I walked down the stairs from my newly finished bedroom. Carlisle was way too nice to me I mean, I killed somebody but I think my training is working. I can now walk around with humans and not attack them, but only for about an hour.

"Good, today we are going downtown." Oh great I hated when we went downtown because it was where people were most concentrated. We walked out the front door at a fast human pace.

"Carlisle, why are we going downtown so late at night" I asked looking up at the sky, it was almost black.

"Because, my boy the sun was out today and we glitter in sunlight." He smirked and I looked at him like I knew that reason of course. "Also because I have a feeling you would like to see what downtown Chicago is like at night." I smiled I was always too young to go downtown with my father and my mother only left the house when it was sunny because she felt a woman shouldn't walk alone downtown after the sun set.

"Sounds like a good time Carlisle" I walked slightly faster until I saw the bright street lamps and the shop fronts that were dark and closed for the night. Wow, this is all Chicago is after dark. Why did my father make such a big deal about this? I asked because nothing was impressing to me. "Carlisle what's so special about this place?" I asked with a skeptical expression on my face.

"You'll see" He smiled and we continued to walk deeper into the city. As soon as we turned onto 31st street I saw what he was talking about. There was a small brick building that was all lit up. There was the burning scent of a large group of humans and a slight burning scent of something else.

"What is that smell?" I asked as the secondary burning became the primary burn.

"Alcohol." Carlisle answered quickly walking in the front door. "This is a pub Edward." My dad had used that word before but I never knew what it meant. "We are here because we are testing your self control around drunks because they are unpredictable and in here you don't have enough space to run." Carlisle stopped talking and thought now. I nodded and we walked forward, to the counter. The stout man behind the counter had a few scratches on his face and a scar above his eyes. "One dark ale and…" Carlisle looked at me "Edward what would you like to drink?" He thought quickly.

"A gin on the rocks" I said quickly having no idea what I just ordered I heard a guy across the room think thats what he will get next.

"Seriously Edward, you barely look 17 and you're going to order one of the most alcoholic beverages they serve here." Carlisle looked shocked as he thought.

"I didn't know" I mumbled so nobody except Carlisle could understand what I had said.

"Never mind" He thought.

"Here you go" The guy behind the counter slid my drink to me from the other end of the counter and he walked over with Carlisle's ale. My drink burned the inside of my nose and Carlisle's smelt of rotten bread. How do humans drink this garbage?

"So lets start your training" Carlisle thought as we wove in-between a group of people. Everyone was standing around doing nothing but drinking these nasty drinks. "So today all you have to do is go up to people and be social."

"Perfect" All these people stank, and burned my nose.

"Go" I walked over to a group o people who were talking very loudly and stumbling when they walked. I watched them for a bit the went back up to the guy behind the counter who I learned was called a bartender.

"I would like three more tonics" I said to him and he walked to the end of the counter and made the drinks, he walked over to me with them in his hand.

"That's $1" He handed me the drinks and I handed him a dollar. I walked over to the group of people and handed them the drinks.

"Its on me" I said they smiled and chugged the drinks in seconds

"Thanks a lot." They had rough voices and smelt of sweat and alcohol. This was going to be a long night. Then I heard a scream out side along with a bunch of guys voices. Carlisle's head shot up from his feet and looked towards me.

"Let's go" He thought and we walked quickly out of the pub. Once outside the voices go louder and louder and the screams got softer but closer together. We walked into a dark alley and saw who was screaming. She was beautiful I had to say. She had long flowing blonde hair and rose red lips. Then I smelt it, fresh blood all over the ground. She was bleeding. Carlisle smelt it to and walked faster toward her I stopped and watched him turnher onto her back. She had a broken nose, and a deep gash on her left cheek. Her white coat was now red and black from blood and soot, and was ripped on the right side. Her exposed side was bleeding rapidly, and her skin continued to get more and more pale. "Edward, she's dying" Carlisle thought as he bent over her and bit her on her wrist. I was out of control, so I walked away. She didn't deserve the pain that was to come, she also didn't deserve the life she was about to have. "It's the only way"

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I don't know if everything in this chapter is accurate so don't scream at me. I would love more so please continue to read and review. Love Zander**.


	4. He did WHAT!

**Hey everyone thanks for reading this far you are awesome. I love all the reviews they are great and the opinions are outstanding too.**

I continued to run until I was finally out of the city. I slowed to a slight jog and continued to the west. I don't know how long or how far I ran but I found a small stream and stopped running. The water was almost crystal clear with light brown stones on the bottom. It only looked a few inches deep so I began to cross slowly. The cool water was amazing it calmed my nerves and allowed me to think. How could Carlisle do things like that without draining people? Why would he save her? What would she do when she wakes up? How will Carlisle deal with her if she doesn't transform well? I didn't want to think of the last question so I pushed it to the back of my mind. I looked at the now blush colored sky and tried to figure what time it was, I think around seven. Whoever the girl was would be waking up in a few days according to Carlisle. I couldn't get her face out of my mind, her flawless skin, her rose colored lips, her long golden hair, and finally her crystal clear blue eyes. I couldn't see her so delicate with the blood seeking eyes of a demon, but she would live that life as will I. The smell of deer hit my nose and my throat burned slightly. I guess I should hunt while I'm out, that should help me think too. I bent into a crouch and followed the scent down the river about a mile. There were about five, a male with large antlers, a female with her head down in the water to drink, another female a little smaller with two fawns. I watched them for a few minutes because their family was perfect. They had loved ones of their own blood. Don't think of that word. All my family had died years ago, or recently of Spanish influenza. I had no loved ones, no family. I longed for a family my whole life and the right person that would stop me from becoming a soldier for this great country.

The deer moved slowly raising its head and looking around its gaze stopping where I was positioned. It let out a small grunt and they all took off in the opposite direction of me. Great I can't even watch a happy family because of the monster I have become. I ran after them slightly angry at my new life again. I caught up with them quickly and ran silently beside them waiting for a good moment to strike. As I watched I noticed one of the fawns limping it stumbled and fell once but kept up as well as it could. I finally decided to strike the male he was the biggest and most filling to me and the others looked to peaceful to injure. I crouched and let a growl escape my chest, I jumped landing right so my arms were around the buck's neck. I took my teeth and sank them deep into the fur to break its neck quickly and painlessly. It fell and the others just continued faster once they saw me. The blood warm and wet against my dry, burning throat soothed me for a bit and allowed me to think deeper into the situation. Why couldn't she just be a normal human be born and die like everyone is supposed to? Why couldn't I just die like I was meant to? Why did Carlisle pick me and then her? What made us special? I didn't have an answer to any of these questions so I got up accessing the damage to my clothes. I had very little blood on my jacket and my shirt had no blood on it at all. I could saw I had, had a bloody nose if anybody asked besides Carlisle of course.

I decided I wasn't in charge of what happened in this psychotic world I now lived in, I began to run back. I ran slower than I did out but I didn't want to see her screaming in pain any sooner than I knew I had to. I found myself back in the outskirts of Chicago within an hour and myself outside the house within ten minutes of that. "Make the fire stop!" I heard a blood curdling scream.

"Edward, please she's been screaming for hours. I need to hunt because of he blood can you watch her." He was begging in his thoughts and he sounded thirsty. I walked downstairs to see the big lights lit over the table and the floor had been repaired since I smashed through it. She was lying on top of the wooden table with her white jacket removed to the coat hanger on the wall. Her shirt was drenched in dried blood, and her skirt which only went to below her knees was ripped up the one side. She looked so peaceful in her face but I could see beneath that she was writhing in pain. Her hands were in tight fists and her nails slowly dug into her palms. I took her hands one at a time and removed her nails from her skin she would thank me for that later I think.

"Please put the fire out." She begged I'm sure she could sense me here with her.

"I can't" I said in a sad tone. I wished I could return her to her former life with no burning pain. "It will be over soon though" I could promise her that. Her face twisted in agony and her heart rate sped up.

"Edward, she's almost out of the fire now." Carlisle walked in just in time. For her to open her newly blood colored eyes. Her face now was smooth no flaws, her lips were slightly fuller, and her teeth no longer were slightly crooked in the front.

"Oh, that's different I can see everything. The sky is purple." She was thinking the same as I did when I was first changed. "What's that" She jumped off the table quickly but very gracefully, she crouched down and backed into the corner opposite us.

"This is a common reaction" Carlisle though some what stunned. She let out a snarl and ran forward her hand extended to me.

"He's handsome, why would he be here." She looked at Carlisle now. "He's handsome too, where am I." She stood up straight looked down towards her skirt and she looked embarrassed but no blush crossed her face. "Hello, I'm Rosalie" She spoke proudly and promptly. She obviously had gone to educate classes.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is Edward" Carlisle motioned to me and I waved.

"Very nice to meet you both. May I ask what is going on exactly? And why you two gentlemen let me burn?" She had an acidic tone to her bell like voice.

"Well, you were changing so we couldn't put out the fire you had to do that." Carlisle was very calm as he was with me.

"Changing? I feel the same. And why would I be here?" She continued to look around the room.

"Rosalie, you were dying in an alley downtown. Carlisle has a special ability to change people so he felt this would be the only way to save you." She looked at me stunned that I spoke. "He changed you into a vampire. As he did me"

"He what?" She screamed.

"I changed you into a vampire. Now Edward and I are vegetarians and only drink animal blood." She dropped to the ground pulling her knees to her chest.

"I can't be a v-v-vampire" she muttered.

"Rosalie, would you like to hunt with me, it would help keep you strength up" I asked extending my hand to her.

"No, I do not want to 'hunt' I want to be human." She wasn't happy.

"Edward lets leave her to think she may need time like you did." Carlisle walked out of the door and I followed. After about a minute I heard sobbing from downstairs so I went down to see.

"I can't be a vampire, they don't exist. I have to drink blood now I had the look of blood it makes me sick. What will happen to my friends? And what will I do during the day?" She hadn't answered a single question in her head before I entered to help her understand.

"Rose," She turned to face me, her eyes looked, like she had been crying. I sat down in front of her. "We only drink animal blood because we don't want to be monsters. And if vampires didn't exist we wouldn't be here in front of you. Your friends think you died because technically you did. Your heart no longer beats."

"Edward, why can I see everything, hear things that are really far away, and smash through things that are almost impossible to break." Her eyes went to the wall where there was now a large crack and chunk missing in the plaster.

"Well, we have tremendous eyesight, great hearing, super strength, venom, a strong sense of smell, and I can read minds." I said as she began to calm down.

"Really, you can. Tell me what am I thinking?" She said then she closed her eyes. "Hello Edward," She stopped for a second "wow, I feel really idiotic right now."

"You just said hi to me and you thought you sounded really stupid." Her mouth dropped.

"You really can read minds." I nodded. "Do think I can too"

"What am I thinking" I asked her and continued to think of what her reaction was.

"I don't know you aren't thinking" She responded.

"Not quite, so you can't read minds but Carlisle doesn't have the power to read minds either." She looked at little more at ease with herself now.

"Edward, can we go out in sunlight?"

"Yes but we glitter" I responded with a chuckle.

"Well since its raining can I go to the store and get some new clothes I feel wrong sitting here in a half ripped skirt."

"Yeah, I'll go Rose. You might not me safe around humans yet." I paused. "What's you favorite color?" I asked thinking of the skirt I saw downtown that was a deep red and went to the mannequins knees, and a dark blue blouse that matched almost perfect.

"Ummm…I like neutrals and pale colors." That was expected she wore a white coat and a tan skirt with a white shirt. "And I think I'll be fine around the humans." She stood up and walked out into the hallway. "Well, are you coming?" She asked popping her head in the doorway.

Yeah I was going she would need some restrain if she was going out in public. I thought following her out the door.

**Okay thanks for reading. I love reviews everyone and I would love you if you reviewed. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Bye Love ZANDER.**


End file.
